The present invention relates generally to devices for testing laser range finder devices and, more particularly, to devices for testing laser range finder devices in a spaced apart relationship to the intended position of the laser range finder device which is often internal to an overall system.
Laser range finders may be used in various applications to determine the distance to an object. For instance, laser range finders may be used as a part of a firing system for a missile. One exemplary laser range finder is the Bradley Eye-Safe Laser Range Finder (BELRF) which is associated with the Bradley A2 fighting vehicle of the US military and is apart of the fire control system of the vehicle. The BELRF is included within an integrated sight unit (ISU) which also includes additional components.
At times, laser range finders will need to be repaired. For laser range finders incorporated in an overall system, the laser range finder is disassembled from the overall system, repaired, and reassembled to the overall system for testing. Such is the traditional route for testing a repaired BELRF for accurate distance determination. The BELRF is assembled into an ISU for testing at a testing facility and then removed and sent to its ultimate destination for assembly into another ISU (assuming the BELRF passed the testing) or removed and sent back for further repair (assuming the BELRF failed the testing).
This assembly into an ISU unit for testing followed by subsequent removal presents many challenges. First, the assembly and removal of the BELRF to/from the ISU requires many connections to be made in tight spatial constraints. This requires time. Second, repeated assembly and removal of the BELRF to/from the ISU may result in components of the ISU failing.